From the Heart - When the Wind Melts Ice
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Mushy, waffy, angsty? I don't know... read and review... forgot to add that in the notes. ^_^


Author's Notes: Okay, insert legal disclaimer. Characters do NOT belong to me. This is purely entertainment. Got a prob, don't come and look for me. I'm bi-polar and presently in a -very- pissed off mood. ^_^  
  
***=====***  
  
From the Heart ~ When the Wind Melts the Ice... and Vice-versa  
by Rei Himura a.k.a Eiko Spyre  
  
Lyrics by 98 degrees and some other people  
Song by those people  
Sorry lar hur... I don't quite know who sang it ^_-  
  
***=====***  
  
Other: I typed this lyrics as I listened to the song. I don't know whether they really are in it or not. I have a very bad sense of hearing. I warned ya. Oh yeah, this is mush in general. Yeah baby yeah.  
  
Other 2: Oh yeah, stuff in [] are the song lyrics. There, over and done with. Enjoy please!  
  
***=====***  
  
It's a beautiful sunset on top of a grassy hill. Tokiya sits on a log, watching the valley below and inadvertently, watching the Hokage members train themselves, on their vacation - to stay in shape they said. He sees Recca helping Yanagi carry water into the kitchen, the pair talking and laughing all the way.  
  
[I know you heard these words a hundred other times before]  
[And you've been hurt]  
[And so your heart has chose to close the door]  
[Love broke your hearts and broke your life]  
  
Fuuko looks up suddenly and narrowly misses a jab aimed to her left. She smiles weakly at Domon and notices Tokiya sitting by himself on the log. Even from below, she feels his usual icy demeanour and detachedness. Cold air sinks no?  
  
[Look in my eyes]  
[You'll see a love that's deep and true]  
[Tender and strong in all for you]  
[You can trust this love]  
[Honest that's the honest true]  
  
His cerulean eyes suddenly catch hers and time seems to freeze for a moment. Fuuko stops her spar with Domon using an excuse to catch some air. Domon grumbles a little and decides to play with Ganko. Meanwhile, Fuuko slowly makes her way to her own brooding spot - a lake near the late Kagehoushi's house. Images of her past catches up with her as she makes her way, her pace slow and even, her breathing calm and steady.  
  
[From the heart]  
[I'm giving you everything]  
[Everything]  
  
Just a split screen of the pair in their own worlds. Heart full of longing... of loneliness...  
  
[From the heart]  
[I promise you that I'll be there]  
[I'll be there to love you]  
  
-= Fuuko =-  
  
"Raiha... I wanted to say-"  
  
"Fuuko-san. I have to tell you something. I can't stay anymore. My job here is done. Kurei-san is well, the Uruha has been restored. Take care of yourself." with that, the mysterious purple-haired ninja vanished.   
  
The teenager stood there, eyes wide in disbelief, hands clenched and heart broken.  
  
"I wanted to say how much I like you... how I appreciate your comforting presence... how I... love you..."  
  
[From this song]  
[I'm showing you all I feel]  
[All I feel]  
  
-= Tokiya =-  
  
"Mikagami... no... Tokiya... gomen nasai. I couldn't tell you this sooner. I-I love you. And I'll never forget you. I wish we started off better. We'll meet again one day, some day." mumbled the soft-spoken female onmitsu. She tiptoed to plant a feathery light kiss on the Ensui-wielder's left cheek before running off. Occasionally she would glance back and one could catch a glimpse of sad azure eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." he lifted his left hand to feel his cheek. His eyes flickered with unknown emotions for awhile and then... nothing. He turned, walked away, never bothering to look back.  
  
[From the heart]  
[From the heart]  
  
A flash lightning lit across the sky accompanied moments later by the deep growl of thunder. Tokiya looked up as raindrops fell lightly on his face. He relished the feeling, an unexpected wry smile crossing his face, yet doused as the rain hardened. He got up reluctantly and walked down the path leading back to the house. Hands in pocket, eyes straight ahead.  
  
[I will protect you and respect you]  
[And in all you need]  
[And when you reach for love you only need to reach for me]  
[These arms will never let you down]  
  
She watched her reflection carefully in the water, her flushed face, her violet eyes. Her purple-hair now long and pulled into a loose ponytail, tendrils framing her sharp face. A ripple in the water and the image vanished. As was her hopes, as did the one she loved. she remained, not wanting to move, wanting to drown in such ethereal bliss.  
  
[They're staying around]  
[I'll be with you through every storm]  
[I'll keep you safe]  
[I'll keep you warm]  
[And you'll have no doubt]  
[You're the one I'm living for]  
  
"Kirisawa?" a mildly feminine voice called her from behind. The girl whipped her head around, amused to find a member of the Hokage standing behind her, drenched from head to toe with his silvery mane sticking to his face. There was a look of disgust and disdain on his face and she looked away instinctively, embarrassed at her rather dishevelled and pathetic state. But she didn't get up, no, she remained, watching the ripple in the lake grow as more rain came down from the heavens above.  
  
[From the heart]  
[I'm giving you everything]  
[Everything]  
[From the heart]  
[I promise you that I'll be there]  
  
Tokiya approaches her, rather wary, not knowing if she might suddenly pull a trick on him. But he noticed the forlorn look on his face and unlike his usual self, cast away his detachedness.  
  
[I'll be there for you]  
  
"Kirisawa... if you don't get up and out now, you'll catch a cold." his voice smooth and stern. Fuuko flushed and then fumed inwardly. Since when did she blush for this iceblock of a baka? She turned again, her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Tokiya would have been a puddle of water.  
  
[I'll be there to love you]  
[From this song I'm showing you all I feel]  
[All I feel]  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Exactly, I don't. But I do know I'll be blamed for leaving you out here in the rain. I don't particularly like sharing a room with a furious gorilla and a chattering chimpanzee." he replied nonchalantly. The remark made Fuuko smile a little and as she did, the young male felt his lips quirk upwards slightly and then restrained himself. What are you doing?  
  
[From the heart]  
[From the heart]  
  
"Come on... let's go." he held out his hand, a sign of help. Fuuko looked at it. An outstretched hand... a sign of help... a pillar of support... a friend...  
  
[I'll provide the love you need]  
[Just trust my touch]  
[Believe in me]  
[I'll never make you cry]  
  
She slowly gets up, taking one last lingering look at her distorted reflection in the lake. Her image smiled at her. Genuine and warm. She stepped back in surprise, tripping on a rock and with the way things are, landing right in Tokiya's arms.  
  
[Get to know the guy]  
[All I've got inside]  
  
"S-sumimasen..." she stuttered and regained her composure. There was no response from the male. She looked up and was shocked to find his face inches away from hers.  
  
[From the heart]  
[I'm giving you everything]  
[Everything]  
  
The feeling was... undescribeable. But at that moment, as he held her in his arms, everything felt so... right. She fit so perfectly in his arms. He felt his mind spin as he took in the scent of lavender from her hair. Unconsciously, he held her tighter within the loose embrace.  
  
How long had it been since he last held a person in such a way?  
  
A long time...  
  
A very very long time...  
  
[Giving you everything]  
  
He bent his head slightly, eyes gazing deep into hers. Once again, time froze, and the pair hoped it would be for eternity.  
  
[From the heart]  
[I promise you that I'll be there]  
[I'll be there to love you]  
[From this song]  
[I'm showing you all I feel]  
[All I feel]  
  
"Mikagami..." she whispered, eyes never breaking contact. Her mind was hazy as she slowly tilted her head upwards. Even as lightning flashed around them, threatening to break their peaceful sanctuary, they never tore apart.   
  
It's too soon...  
  
"No... I can't." Fuuko broke away, tears gleaming in her eyes. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? How come he's not even responding? She flinched slightly as she was pulled into his arms again, she would have resisted. Could have resisted, but she didn't. She welcome it, revelled in it, and actually found peace in the gesture.  
  
[From the heart]  
[From the heart]  
  
"I understand Fuuko... I've been there... It had hurt then... but suddenly... as now when I'm with you, it's gone. I don't know what it means Fuuko... But all I know is that... I never want it to go away." he whispered softly in her ear. Tokiya breathed in sharply, he felt weak and drained. Fighting was never this gruelling.  
  
"Mikagami..."  
  
"Hmm?" he opened his eyes slightly, taking in her angel-like features. My angel...  
  
"I don't want it to go away either..." she added huskily, a smile brightening up her face. He followed in suit and then dipped his head down to capture her mouth with his.  
  
[From the heart]  
[From the heart]  
  
"From my heart... I promise you... I'll be there... to love... forever..."  
  
***=====***  
  
OwaRi  
  
***=====***  
  
Notes: Argh... and I thought that would never end. So glad it did. *jumps for joy* I know I know... I'm supposed to be a dark fic writer. But I'm geting mushy these days. Not my fault. I never watch crappy mushy stories, note that. I don't believe in everlasting romance. Haha!!!  
  
Fuuko: Contradicting isn't she?  
Tokiya: So very...  
  
Whatever, I like pairing people up. Say... care to be match-made? 


End file.
